


The legend of Zelda: The Deltarune Curse

by Ice_Fox_of_Camelot



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox_of_Camelot/pseuds/Ice_Fox_of_Camelot
Summary: Months after Ganondorf's defeat at the sunken Hyrule Castle. Link, on a quest to explore New Hylia, is transported to the strange place of Hometown. Now, with the help of the Lightners of Legend, he must solve the many mysteries of this new world- Souls, Magic, Darkness, and of course, the Triforce and Delta Rune.





	1. Green Clad Visitor

 

In the woods surrounding the hamlet of Hometown, a large and proud tree stump stood, hollow where it's core should be. It was quiet, the chirps of birds the only thing interrupting the quiet. Moment's later, an echoed voice could be heard echoing through the trees, getting louder with each moment. Finally a young boy, clad in green, with blond hair and pointed ears was launched from the stump, rolling along the ground before colliding with a tree and bumping his head.

The young Hylian stood up and rubbed his sore, looking at the unfamiliar forrest around him. He quickly noticed, although he still obtained his sword and shield, he lacked many an item he had with him before he was tricked into the forest.

Link, was baffled.

Just moments ago, he had been exploring the fields around New Hylia, looking for a home for the residence of Dragon Roost Isle. Something had caught his eye and he ventured into the wood, only to find a stump very much like the one in front of him. Curiosity got the better of him and he fell inside, only to pop up here.

Link noticed a red flash out of the corner of his eye, he jumped back just in time to avoid a bright red heart slamming into him. He drew his sword, wary. The heart spoke to Link, but more in his head than anything. Nothing new there.

_ *Hey! Don’t worry, I’m not here to fight you. I doubt I could.* _

Link stood his ground.

_ *Hey what’s your name?* _

. . .

_ *Don’t talk much? Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. Could you put your sword away? I really don’t want to get cut.* _

Link tentatively put his sword away, still unsure about this heart.

_ *My name’s, well, you can call me Player. Dumb I know, but it’s the best name right now.* _

_ *Say, you look like you’re lost. Y’know what? How about I help you around here, and maybe you could help me with something* _

**- > [Sure!]**

**[No way!]**

Player span around Link and slipped under his pointed hat.

\---

The young Hylian stood out like a sore thumb in Hometown, although he only knew that’s what it was called because Player had told him so. There was a plethora of strange creatures all around him, some similar to many of the residence of Hylia, but others, stranger. Player pointed some out along the way, pointing out one in particular.

_ *Stay away from her, she’s got a reputation as the resident mean girl, I wouldn't doubt she’d try and ruff you up.* _

Link looked at the monster Player pointed out, a big, burly, purple monster that would give a Moblin a challenge in a fight. He walked clear of her, she glared back at him.

The town had its fair share of shops, a cafe, a church, and even a grocery store. Not to mention a school. 

_ *I’m taking it you’re looking for a way home?* _

A nod from Link.

_ *Then I’d say explore around Hometown, maybe ask around if anything strange has been happening.* _

Many of the monsters in hometown were nice, a few complained about their neighbors, many commented on how Link was the second human in hometown. 

“Yeah like, you’re so much more outgoing than Kris. What’s being a human like?” Said Bratty, who resembled something like a Lizalfos. Link just shrugged, unsure how to answer.

“Well, I heard you like, can’t do magic. Which must suck, maybe you should visit Kris sometime. I bet you two would like, get along.”

_ *Absolutely do NOT do that.* _

Link was skeptical, but decided to trust the Player for now.

“Anyway, do you need like, directions or something?”

Link shook his head. “Well like, good luck littl’ dude”

Link continued to talk to the locals, getting hints here and there that something strange was going on. Monsters also kept bringing up this ‘Kris’ character. Eventually, Link walked down an old park path, leading out to a pond. Link stopped there, taking off his boots to dangle his feet in the water.

After a few minutes Link was greeted by the one of the biggest Octos he’s ever seen! Although following this worlds logic, it was nothing like a normal Octo. It rose up from the water before greeting itself in the most cutesy voice only rivaled by his sister.

“Oh hai there! You’re new in town, right?”

Nod

“Oh wow! We don’t get many new people here! Especially humans.”

Another nod.

“Well, my names Onionsan! But you must already know that!”

**- > [Yeah I know you!]**

**[Not really]**

“Oh really! Wooooow! I mean you should already but wooooo!” Onionsan was happily splashing the water. “Well you seem really nice! Have you been finding Hometown nice?” 

Link nodded and smiled, the town was nice. “Oh that’s greeeeat! If you need directions or anything, you can ask me, even though, I don't, get around much..” 

**- >[Has anything strange been going on?]**

**[I need to go.]**

“Oh! Yeah! There’s been this weird shadow thing lurking around town, so I’ve heard! It’s not done much but I’ve heard officer Undyne posting warnings about it.” Onionsan lifted a tendril, thinking. “I’ve seen it mostly lurking to the east of this lake, there's this really creepy abandoned building over there but I can’t get to it. There’s these really mean monsters that won't stop shooting at me!” They made a pouty face. Link made one back.

“Well, thanks for stopping by. Have a good daaaaay. See you sooooooon. Byyyyyyeeeee…” Onionsans voice became quieter as they slowly sunk back into the lake.

_ *Well, looks like we have somewhere to go now. But those Monsters might be a problem. But you have a sword, right?* _

Link rolled his eyes, holding up his sword and pointing to high in a tree in a “Really?” motion.

_ *Riiiiight. Well, look around town, we might find something there.* _

Link headed back to town, looking around, he decided the only store where he’d find anything useful was the grocery store.

Sans’s was, interesting. There was a sleeping skeleton on the counter, presumably Sans. The shelves had an assortment of groceries as you would expect. But it also seemed like there was a few novelty items at the front, one looked strikingly familiar.

Link was taken aback by seeing his own Wind Waker on sale.

“Catch yer eye?” Link fell back, about to touch the wand when the skeleton woke up. “He, I fell yah. Got an eye for fancy things?”

**[You could say that]**

**- >[That’s, actually mine]**

“He, no kidding.” The skeleton shrugged. “Well, tall yah what, I lost my notebook near an old ruin west a town. How bout you go get it for me and you can have this back.” Link nodded in agreement. “Cool, here.”

_ *You got the Wind Waker!* _

  
  
  



	2. First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his Wind Waker returned, Link adventures out to repay the strange skeleton with a small task. On the way however, he encounters some old foes.

 

Link headed out. As he exited the western gate towards the ruin, the sky turned orange as evening fell. Walking through the woods Link followed the signs along the path to find the ruin Sans had mentioned. Player helped were they could. Eventually, Link encountered his first foe, a Deku Baba. Easily dispatched with a sword swing, it wasn’t a problem. Although it did inform Link that they were about to encounter some old enemies. 

Moving forward, he encountered more deku babas, keese, and chuchus. Eventually, Link ended up under the arch of the entrance to a large ruin. A group of bokoblins were camped in front of the entrance. Link sneaked as close as he could before striking.

He launched out, striking one down quickly before the others knew what had happened. A second had time to see the Green Clad Hero before being knocked down, the third swung at Link, which he blocked with his shield before swinging back and beating his opponent.

There was a roar, Link looked up to see a moblin jump down from above the ruins. The moblin was holding a rope with a spiked ball one the end, it started to spin it above it head as Link readied himself.

_ *That ball and rope will really mess you up, try and avoid it.* _

The Moblin launched the ball at link, he blocked the blow with his shield as the moblin pulled it back. Link circled the moblin as it swung again, this time rolling under the rope and slashing the moblin, who staggered back. Link rolled back, repeating this twice more, only getting clipped by the rope once. In the end, the Moblin fell over, defeated.

The moblin left the ball and rope, approaching it, Link noticed something. He picked it up and undid the mattled barbed wire around its head to reveal, it was in fact his old grappling hook.

_ *You got the Grappling Hook!* _

The camp was littered with boxes, barrels, and assortments of other junk the bokoblins and moblin must have stolen, one thing, sitting on a crate, was a notebook titles Sans. Link picked it up

_ *You got Sans’s Notebook!* _

_ *Well that’s what we came here for, lets get back before dark* _

Link nodded and turned back back to head towards Hometown. Nighttime haven't fallen, the woods were filled with more keese than before, although other monsters were nowhere to be seen.  _ *I’m not even sure what these things are, I’ve never seen them around here, and they’re nothing like the Monsters of Hometown.* _ Maybe Monsters wasn’t the best word.

Nearly back, Link re-found a path that lead to the small town. It was supposed to be a calm journey back, not that he was out of the woods. But someone had other plans.

In the middle of the road, that monster from earlier was standing there.

And she was holding a hammer.

“Hey”

Link didn’t say anything, he just took a step back.  _ *This isn’t good, keep your distance, that hammer will break you in half.* _

“That was some pretty cool fighting. Nice sword.”  
Link said nothing.

“Haven’t seen many humans around here, where yah from?”

. . .

The monster scowled, “What, to good to talk to me?” she shook her head. She muttered “Always the silent ones.”

Link took a defencive stance.

“Y’know, you’re really starting to make me sick of this Player.” The monster grinned, showing rows off rows of razor sharp teeth.

_ *She’s gonna fight us!* _

“He, tell ya what, hand over that heart of yours and I’ll let yah get back with a face.” She picked up the hammer, ready to fight.

Link drew his sword, keeping an eye on the hammer. “Meh, I was hoping for a fight.”

The monster ran in, swinging the hammer like a toy, Link barely jumped back in time, the hammer leaving a sizable dent in the ground. He swung in with his sword, but the monster blocked the attack with the hammers handle, and kicked Link in the stomach. He was sent backwards, getting his footing just in time to avoid another swing of that hammer. Moving around the monster, Link got an idea.

Link pulled out his old grappling hook and waited for the monster to swing again, she did, and Link dodged backward. In a fluid motion he used the hook to grab the head of the hammer, pulling with all his strength. The monster pulled back, she was going to win, so Link let her. 

Link let go of the rope and the hammer swung back and hit the monster in the face, she fell back, stunned. Link took this and ran up, attacking with his sword, once, twice, three times before the monster recovered. Yelling out obscenities that will not be repeated, Link flinched, unlike most insults, this one actually hurt.  _ *That’s Rude Buster! That’ll hurt if you’re not prepared, look out for it.* _

Link nodded, the monster got up again, ready to fight again. The small battle continued; Link staying out of range of that hammer, grabbing it with the grappling hook, and knocking her back until the monster had enough.

“Fine fine jeez you win!” The monster growled, throwing the hammer to the ground. “Stupid things to light for me anyway. We’re not done here, player.” She grinned and walked away.  _ *Thanks for that, that was too close.* _

Link went over to the hammer, and, what else would it be, it was his Skull Hammer. Someone must be selling his stuff!  
_*You got the Skull Hammer!*_


	3. Rewards and Rupee troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my absence as I am hard to inspire, have a short chapter.

“Yah got it, kid?” Sans said, he was lounging on the counter of his store. Apparently, it closed when he decided it was, so he kept it up for Link. Link nodded and handed the notebook over. “Thanks kid. Hey if anything weird comes through here again, I’ll tell yah about it.” Link nodded again in thanks, and left the store with a wave.

Player floated out again.  _ *You got the Wind Waker, Grappling Hook, and Skull Hammer, were too next?*  _ Link thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and pointed over near the lake.  _ *Alright then!*  _ Player zipped back into hiding and Link headed off in that direction. Link got to the lake as the sun dipped below the sky and looked around, how to get across the lake. After a few minutes of pondering, the lake stored and Onionsan appeared again. 

“Heeeyyaa! How's it goiiiing! You look like you’re liiiking the place!” they splashed around happily when Link nodded. “That's greeeaat! Say you’ve been looking across the lake a whiiile, what’cha looking aaaat.”

Link got an idea.

**- >[I’m trying to get to that abandoned building.]**

**[Could you take me to the abandoned building?]**

“Ooooh that?” they pouted. “Aren’t there scary monsters there?” Link nodded. “Awww man, I’d like to take you there, but I don't want to get huuuurt.” Link noded and thought for a moment, player piped up in his ear.  _ *Hey, if you could somehow fend off those fiends, they could take you!* _ Link nodded.

**[Well that’s too bad.]**

**- >[If I find my bow, would you take me?]**

“Wow a bow?” Onionsan piped up. “If you could fend off those nasty things with a bow then I’d be haaappy to take you!” They splashed around a little before settling down. “Well, I’ll go get some sleep and I’ll be reaaady to help you!” Link waved goodbye.

Where to get a bow? Where to get HIS bow, seeing as a lot of other stuff of his had popped up.  _ *We could always check that dungeon were we found Sans’ notebook.*  _ Link nodded in agreement, heading off to the ruin, or would have. Most of the monsters were inside at this time, it was getting late, and Link himself was getting tired, all this action. About near the exit to the town, Link began to yawn, a lot. 

_ *You can't be tired NOW?*  _ Link rolled his eyes, even heroes need a nap. He looked around for somewhere to go before quickly realising that he might not be able to afford a room somewhere. Rupees might not be worth anything here.

Eventually, Link found a small hotel, it was run by what looked like a bunny monster of some sorts. “Hello can I- Oh hello!” They said when Link entered. “How can I help you?” 

Link nervously went up to the counter, reaching up on his tiptoes so he could reach, he did his best to look nervous, anxious, or generally sorry. “Would you like a room?” He nodded.

Link nodded and sighed. He reached into his wallet and pulled out 30 Rupees in blues. “Oh I see.” The receptionist replied. “Traveling? That is understandable. I’m not the best with money, but usually it’s 20G to get a single room, I think this will work, though.” They scooped up the Rupees for later sorting, and passed Link back a room key. “Have a wonderful night, and do see if you can get those gems sorted.” Link grinned happily and waved at the receptionist as he went to find his room, which he did, and promptly collapsed.


End file.
